Peerless Bravery
Peerless Bravery becomes available after you complete Empires map. Enemies are from the Empires map as per normal. Thanks to Sunny123 for the how to guide below... Tips to beat General things you should be aware of before you begin: 1) Lubon has two different special he can obtain, he will either get 1 or the other, not both. -Matchless- Reduces 1 player's troops to 1 -Massacre- Reduces a random number of players troops, it appears to wipe 2 heroes from each FRMN 2) Louchet has one special Warcry - Boosts all enemys soidlier count by 15%. 3) Lubon should be rushed If time allows, but it isn’t a huge problem. Louchet should not be rushed under any circumstances, as he isn’t a problem at all. 4) There are two different types of squares One takes 10 seconds to move, another takes 15 seconds to move. Generally squares with trees are 15s but this isn’t always the case. You should always try to move on a path with 10s squares over 15s, as it will enable you to reach a 3rd person before specials hit most of the time. (This is the same as any special map before this as well... tesoffer) 5) Specials fire around the 3 second mark. This is important, since if you can just attack someone just as matchless fires, you should wait. The reason for this is that if you attack as lubon fires lubons matchless will hit you first, so you will automatically lose, as you cant win with 1 troop. What you should do is wait and if you are hit you can resupply and save yourself 30 seconds. 6) Don’t be greedy. 11 maps are better than 6; If you're unsure that you can complete your job and still get a map, don’t go for it. The team comes first, remember if you don't get your part done, no one gets their full maps. The setup: Positioning: *1) Easy position *2) Average position *3) Hard position (Rushes lubon if possible, preferably someone with a good internet connection incase of the refreshing bug) *4) Easiest position *5) Hard position (Gets louchet) Who each person takes, and the order they usually take them in (Order will vary sometimes, possible placements for the them depend on the setup you have): *1)Liscyon, Vanhugh, Daejon, Luisdgar. *2)Ghosy, Herbson, Judrail, Donjerd. *3)Chiddock, Waxon, Lubon, Lloybuke. *4)Thewlon, Haldruck, Loudrew. *5)Lirux, Rootrie, Luckyard, Louchet. Now what each of the individual person's jobs are in more detail: 1st Player: * -This person will take the 4 enemies listed. Liscyon is usually first, then Vanhugh, then Daejon, and finally Luisdgar. However, depending on a different setup, orders may vary slightly. *-You should usually be able to take 3 enemies before specials fires, however sometimes you may not be able to make the third before it fires. *-In this case if massacre hits, you should be fine to attack a 3rd and 4th. If you're not, then you can resupply. If matchless hitsyou, resupply, then attack the 3rd and 4th enemies. (or just 4th if you can hit the 3rd before it hits) *-If you have a nice setup you can get Luisdgar before Daejon, and then get the map, but this sometimes will still require an A or M powerup. 2nd Player: *-This person's job is the 4 enemies listed. You should be able to defeat two enemies before Lubon fires. This has slightly harder enemies then other positions, but it should still be relatively easy. *-Usually this player can always obtain a map, if one is positioned 3 spaces away from them, as this does not waste any time, but if you're unsure you can obtain the map, don't risk it. 3rd Player: *-This player must attack Chiddock first, even if it means Lubon firing, as you will be unable to come back for him, and the 1st Player cannot reach him without an A or M (so it's much easier for the 3rd Player to just attack him, in my opinion). *-After Chiddock, depending on the setup, if you can rush Lubon before his special activates, go straight for him. Usually though, you'll have to kill Waxon beforehand. If you can't make Lubon after Waxon you should attack Lloybuke before Lubon. This is because it means if Lubon fires and hits you with matchless, you will still be able to resupply and kill him with time to spare. Again massacre should not be an issue for you, but if it is, you can resupply. *-In regards to extra maps, this player will almost always be unable to obtain them. If there is a scenario where they can (M powerup, and time to reach which are both very rare circumstances). You should always leave them over for other players, IF those players can reach. 4th Player:- *-This player's job is just to attack the 3 enemies listed, order varies based on placement. This is the easiest position by far. Depending on position, this player will usually only attack 2 before Lubon fires, but it should not be a problem, as you only have to attack one more afterwards. *-This player can usually obtain a map if it’s within reach, but not always. 5th Player:- *-This person should not rush Louchet. He should always go for Lirux first, afterwards Rootrie or Luckyard. Lubon will fire before you reach your 3rd enemy. If you are hit by matchless, resupply and go again. If massacre, you should still be strong enough to kill another, and Louchet afterwards. *-In regards to maps, you can usually get the one near Louchet, but not always. So same rules apply, don’t risk if you're not sure.